vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Naruloid ragnarok
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Vocaloid Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Genderswap vocaloids. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Ivo.Lution (Discusión) 00:58 10 jul 2011 Creo que estaban un pelin desordenados los articulos que creaste ^^U! dejamelo a mi... Encerio era de Miku XD Yo la tenia pensado como q era de Rin y Len por q Miku tiene Demasiadas Canciones :X Eso XD Gracias pero = prefiero la de Rin y len Jaja, esta bien a mi = me gusta mas el de Rin y Len. Gracias por la Ayuda en Secret, esta con sueño y me di flojera arreglarla, grax ;D re: Duda hola, gracias por preguntar, esos teatros son de Owata P si te fijas estan relacionados en su articulo http://es.vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Owata-P pero si quieres crear un articulo de esos productos puedes titularlo "Teatro Vocaloid" que es asi como se denomina si son los hechos por este autor, recuerda relacionar al autor en la descripcion y gracias por el interes ;D "no importa la cantidad sino la calidad" Asura_Shinigami 22:51 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno, Gracias por poner el intro de Just a Game. Y corregir algunos errores que he tenido al subir paginas nuevas! Saludos! ^^ Pero hey! Por que quitaste el link sobre el duo con Gakupo de Just a Game, ambas canciones son igual de famosas. Y.... Creo que tu sipnosis esta mal. No creo que ese sea el punto de la cancion. Pregunta Me habia estado fijando en esto desde hace tiempo, pero, el pecado de la "Superbia" dice en español "Orgullo". Lo cual creo que es diferente, ya que la Soberbia es una cosa y el orgullo otra, de hecho Superbia es Soberbia. El orgullo '''es "Sentirse feliz de uno mismo, de lo que has logrado, sentirse honrado de algo que se posee" lo cual no es mala y menos un pecado; En cambio la Soberbia "Es sentirse superior a otros, que puedes hacer lo que sea solo por ser tu, que nadie debe llevarte la contraria". Por que mi maestro de literatura extrañamente es fan de vocaloid (Yo me quede impresionada) y le dije sobre esta pagina... el tambien piensa lo mismo que yo. Solo pregunto para saber tu opinion, no quisiera cambiar algo que podria quedar erroneo. Pero estoy segura de que no es orgullo, si no soberbia. Paola Scarlet 21:57 22 nov 2011 (UTC) ^^U Mira que lo mas impactante es saber que mi profesor escucha y lleva en su celular canciones de Vocaloid, de hecho intercambiamos canciones, a pesar de tener mas de 30 años... Creeme que fue increible, le encanta Gumi... y fue el por quien escuche por primera vez la cancion Mozaik Role completa LOL (DDC: Dificil de Creer) Paola Scarlet 21:54 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Tengo una duda Has visto que en luego en la letra japonesa de la cancion viene Ejemplo: "10cm" en una oracion, Sabes que es lo que significa??? Por que dudo que sea medida... Paola Scarlet 03:44 1 dic 2011 (UTC) lizi!!! ayuda no puedo agregar la imagen a la cancion de mizki y me distorciono todo y ya no le puedo hacer nada!!! buuuu.... editala bien porfa y agregale la imagen ahi esta pero no en la cancion!! ok!? Hola!! Y claro! Claro que puedes utilizarla, aunque no se si es una traduccion buena, hice lo que pude basandome en un video subtitulado al ingles y mis conocimientos en japones. Solo cuando ya tengas el video me avisas para verlo!!! :D (Yo queria ese video subtitulado al español). Paola Scarlet 21:12 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Video Visto! Ya vi el video! Te quedo bien ^^. Aunque al final aparecieron las molestas letritas esas del editor, a mi tambien me molestan y tienes que sacar licencia y no se que mas. ): Pero igual me descargare el video subtitulado! :D Por cierto, un consejo (Espero y no te moleste), pero el final lo hubieras dejado liso (Es decir, sin el epilogo que pusiste, es decir, "El gracias por ver" estubo bien, pero el Fondo de Feliz Navidad creo que quedo algo raro), espero y no te moleste. Haber si podrias subtitular tambien el de Sayonara Midnight, estoy haciendo su traduccion, aunque, creo que la tematica del video es algo... fuerte? (Y el video es bien inocente) Creo que trata mas o menos de lo mismo que la cancion esa que cantaron Rihanna y Eminem juntos. Paola Scarlet 22:55 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Eso seria genial Hola! Eso seria genial! Pues ahorita solo he traducido Master of the Court y Master of the Graveyard. Ambas de mothy, no tienen PV, pero he leido que piden mucho la traduccion de esas canciones, y si la subtitulas solo llevaria la imagen del album el primero seria EVILS COURT y el segundo EVILS FOREST respectivamente. Te pasare las imagenes o simplemente descargatelas de aqui mismo xD. Si tienes e-mail me lo podrias pasar para que te pase por ahi la musica e incluso las imagenes (Si te parece claro U.U) Paola Scarlet 18:10 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Agregada!!! Ya te he agregado al messenger!!! ;) Hola Te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo en un dia y hora para estar conectadas al mismo tiempo? Y asi te paso los archivos. ^^ Hola Ok. es.... sarenud_85@hotmail.com Y pues... solo de 9 A.M a 3 P.M? ummm... Que tal el miercoles pasando de la 1 P.M (Es que tengo clases en la mañana, hasta las dos de la tarde, pero ese dia salgo temprano). Si puedes ahorita, mejor. Hola! Pregunta, Estas conectada ahorita por el messenger? Felicidades!!! Te han quedado estupendos los dos videos!!! Solo que el de Master of the Graveyard tarda para empezar :S, pense que el sonido no funcionaba y pues en de Master of the Court te has lucido, solo... si, queja, pusiste "Desde que el engranaje" es "Desde que engranaje" se refiere a "Gear", si, el otro tipo obsecionado con la muñeca, la representacion de la cuchara de Marlon. Pero como sea, me han encantado, cof cofme los descarguecof cof cof, umm... debo tomar algo para esta tos XD. Felicidades de nuevo!! Tambien por ahi ya traduje Rubik's Cube''' (Cubo de Rubik de Gumi), solo si te interesa. Pero bueno!! Bye~! >w<)/ No entiendo por que sacaste a Naiko Ozawa de la categoria "Darkloid" Lana4646 21:36 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Entoces por que me aparecio esa cataegoria? Len no Bousou Espero no te allas enojado por cambiar el Short Vercion de Youtube Por el Long Vercion (Estaba en español por eso lo cambien) Aqui para verlo en Youtube , Espero no te moleste :D 0:23 30-12-2011 Alonshii-San, Con Cariño para Naruloid XD Hola Si, yo se que tenia que dejar una sola imagen, pero es que no sabia cual, estoy pensando en cambiarla a la del gato, ahora... claro que traducire eso (Haciendo de lado sus demas traducciones) En cuento pueda te las dejo, es que ando algo... un... tengo un poco de jaqueca (Adele:Un mal mejor conocido como cruda. Yo: Pero si no bebi!! Adele: El ponche tenia licor... Yo: Por que no me dijeron??!! MAMA!! ¬¬ Mama: Se me olvido ^^u (Facepalm)) ajam... deberias checarte este cover de Bruno y Clara, obvio no es perfecto ni lo mejor, pero algo es algo, es de Magnet al español (Espero que saquen otro con mejor calidad de voz). El Youtube borra todo ahora, se ha vuelto algo... (prefiere no expresarlo). Suerte con salvarlos!! Paola Scarlet 23:37 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Video Rubik's Cube Hola, ya vi que subtitulaste Rubik's Cube, me gusto, pero... el video al parecer lo tomaste de un video ya subtitulado en ingles... y pues eso no me gusto, es que, se pensaria que lo traduje del ingles... y ademas, creo que esta mal, al menos, deberias poner el enlace del video original en ingles, y aclara que lo traduje directo del Japones sin referencia a ese video, por que es dificil traducir del japo... :S Ahora, si deseas los videos limpios y de buena calidad, te recomiendo que utilices el complemento de Firefox, Nicofox, puedes descargar los videos directamente de Nico Nico sin mucho rollo, yo asi lo hago, descargo los videos de Nico con ese complemento y no baja la calidad del video. Ademas, te pueden surgir problemas por el uso de un video ya subtitulado al ingles a modo que hayas pedido el permiso correspondiente al mismo. Y de que se ve mal eso. U.U, asi que deberias poner los creditos en la descripcion, el enlace oficial en ingles del video y aclarar que no lo traduje de ahi :/ Es que.... AGH! eso no me gusto! Lo siento! >o< Quiero que tus videos tengan buena calidad, por eso te lo digo, para que suba tu ranking de sucripciones y vean la buena calidad que tienes. Perdona si esto te molesta. De todas formas, gracias por subtitularlo Paola Scarlet 03:43 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Respondiendo... Ok, todo aclarado. Ahora, si, el video MMD de las cuatro ya lo habia visto, tambien deberias buscar el del mismo autor, pero solo el MMD de Clara, que es MMD Clara Galaxias!. ^_^ Muy bueno, espero que saquen el de Bruno pronto... o guau tu si que has echo muchas ediciones en esta pagina, pero bueno te agradesco por el mensaje y no te preocupes por hacerme leer mucho :D, bueno te iba a decir sobre que tienes razon sobre que las voces y el aspecto de bruno y clara se pueden mejorar pero aun asi hay algo en esos dos que no me agrada, pero bueno no importa, te iba decir sobre nene nene que ella es una utau( si la mayoria de los utaus me gustan pero enrealidad los vocaloid tambien me gustan mucho =D) nene nene yo iba hacer una edicion sobre ella en la utau wiki pero el problema es que se me hace dificil encontrar buenas informaciones sobre ella hasta ahora tan solo tengo unas cuantas fotos de ella,muy poca informacion de ella y muchas dudas, pero aun sigo intentando encontrar todo lo posible sobre ella, encerio te agradesco el mensaje y ahora soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar por acerte leer tanto, si alguna vez nesecitas ayuda en la wiki sobre alguna informacion,traduccion o imagen que te hace falta no dudes en pedirmelo ok? :) Y por si te interesa ver a nene nene te dejo una imagen de ella aqui, si alguna vez encuentras una informacion de ella por favor damela, bye que te valla bien en la wiki :) thumb|nene nene Kitty 96671 21:51 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Nesecito que me respondas una pregunta. oye te queria preguntar como hago para crear un tema,osea, por ejemplo en seccion de personajes de vocaloid como hago para agregar una pagina sobre otro personaje o algo asi? por favor respondeme quiero saber. por favor si me puedes responder la pregunta te lo agradeceria mucho, Gracias adios! UTAU Wiki Bueno Naru (Desde Cuando Te Digo Naru?la Ortografia) Cuando te vás a Venir al UATU Wiki, Quiero Q' me Alludes (Si se, se escribe ayudes) XD Bueno te espero & Ojala Me Conteste 21:24 10-01-2012 Alonxii-San el q' Escribe Mal MP3 Ok, Perdon Por Eso,Ok :) Te Queria Preguntar Q Por Q No ponemos Un MP3 En las Canciones Para Q' La Gente La Descarge? (Aunq no tenga nada q ver) Alonxii-San 12:23 11-01-2012 Re: MP3 Haber, de Poner Los MP3 Estaria Genial :D Y si Hay q' Hablar Con Asura-San, Y Bueno, Creo Que Nos Podrias Ocupar Tanto Tu como Yo En Ponerlos :), Estaria Genial Porq' Auno Busca Busca Y No Encuentra, Además Aria La Pagina Más Atractiva, Yo voy a tratar de convencerla tambien :D 12:35 11-01-2012 Alonxii-San ASURA DIJO Q SI A LOS MP3 Sip!, Eso Mismo!, Pero Dijo Que Teniamos Que sacarlos De Una Sola Pagina, Pero, Por Ahora Agamoslo de la Pagina Q Encontremos :D Ha! Y Yo Creo Q Deveriamos Ponerlo Debajo del Youtube y en Nicovideo Osea: *Nicovideo *Youtube *MP3 Así se Veria Mejor, Esa Es Mi Opinion Empezare A Ponerlos :D 12:46 11-01-2012 Alonxii-San me Canse ya me canse voy a almorzar Adios Sigue Tu Plis [[Usuario:Alonxii-San|Alonxii-San ''Pone Más MP3 Plis]]' 13:23 11-01-2012''' Re: Bienvenida Hi, gracias por darme la bienvenida... estoy un poco perdido por aquí, estuve revisando un blog donde estan todos los articulos que les hace falta arreglarles algo, luego me pondre a arreglar algunos. Sobre lo de mi perfil, es un mensaje flotante aqui podeis mirar el codigo por si queres hacer uno. Saludooss 21:38 11 ene 2012 (UTC) D: No entiende lo que pasa Bien... que es eso de los Mp3... =_= (Parece que no le agrado la idea) Creo que eso es algo ilegal... seria mejor si tambien les agregaramos de paginas donde los autores lo autorizan o algo asi... por que eso es llamado pirateria (Algo que ella odia)... uh... si me narras que sucedio en las aproximadas 10 horas que no pase por aqui seria maravilloso.... Paola Scarlet 02:40 12 ene 2012 (UTC) *Perdona, no estoy molesta ^^u, creo que me duele tanto la cabeza que ando algo....=A= sensible... de todas formas le aviso a Asura-san ^_^ para los link oficial y colocar una firma algo asi como "Si estas en la posibilidad de comprarlo, hazlo, ayuda al autor" Hola~ Si, se tiene que poner de donde se saco el Kanji y quien lo tradujo, por que Asura-san me dijo que teniamos que poner las fuentes para que no pensaran que fuesen robadas u.u. Ella empezo a poner las fuentes asi, yo solo me guie por eso. Si te das cuenta en varias traducciones que ya he hecho le puse quien hizo la traduccion (con enlace si es posible) y de donde sale el Kanji -_- Ordenes de la jefa... -_- Paola Scarlet 23:26 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hey, no se si ya lo sepas, pero hay una version beta de Nico Nico en ingles la verdad que deberia ser español, pero algo es algo, es completamente independiente de la version en japones u.u Pero igual, para que te descargues videos de ahi ya sabes, complemento Firefox Nicofox, pero al parecer solo sirve para descargar desde la nico japonesa -_-, asi que tienes que irte hasta alla, pero al menos puedes crearte una cuenta en la de ingles y en la japonesa tambien funciona ^^. Oh, la cancion Cat's Dance.. no me gusta... burrr... -_- no se por que... Paola Scarlet 23:27 15 ene 2012 (UTC) *Si, la de español no encuentro el link, me lo pasarias...? y sobre la traduccion, cuando termine la de Hakamairi te la tradusco, por que siendo sincera, no le entiendo lo que Rin quiere decir en la cancion, te sere sincera, solo llevo un parrafo de la traduccion, mas o menos le entendi que ella es como un espiritu o algo asi de un cementerio de la que creo es cuidadora y es como un tipo de demonio o espiritu... :S De todos modos lo estoy haciendo... ^^u *Si, de eso me note... sobre la fusion ingles y español, lo bueno es que la mayoria somos bilingues (No salen los puntitos para la u ¬¬) para sobrevivir en el mundo actual u.u. De todas formas, te recomiendo la cancion Maquina del tiempo de Bruno y no se si ya viste Chica Podrida, Romance Grotesco de Clara. Muy buenas, hay tantas canciones buenas que estan saliendo de ellos (YwY) O-O lizi ven rapido tengo que ir al baño!!!Vocaloid Nokuti Kazunori 17:51 19 ene 2012 (UTC) ^-^ Hola amigo, soy el creador de AT, me da pena que haya puesto demasiadas cosas alli *-*, es que AT es mas un dibujo animado que solo un Vocaloid (es que es algo asi como que puede estar en cualquier sitio o algo asi y lo veo mas para usarlo con el MMD ^-^), la cosa es que no se me ocurrio otro sitio donde ponerlo, si puedes me dices una pagina para Animes Fanmades o algo asi y yo lo muevo para alla, te lo agradeceria mucho =-). --AT Fuera. Hola Tardes~ Naru-san, bueno, ya termine de traducir la de Hakamairi, pero no puedo decir que la traduccion sea perfecta ni buena por que para mi que Rin hablaba en Japones antiguo =_= y el romaji no me ayudaba tampoco u.u, asi que me fui a ver la version en ingles y era peor que la japones por que me di cuenta que la cancion tenia doble sentido por todos sus kanjis, pero los mas relevantes los deje como curiosidades... espero que te guste u.u, la de Len creo que la entregare hasta el lunes, por que ahorita tengo que hacer un proyecto para pasar la materia de Psicologia (Es extraordinario) y si no me matan u.u Espero que ya se te haya pasado el susto y estes mejor. Cuidate mucho. Paola Scarlet 22:56 28 ene 2012 (UTC) *Hola Naru-chan, ya esta la traduccion de Iriamakah de Len, espero que te guste, y sobre la de Hakaokuri no Uta (Creo que asi se escribe) es la fusion de las dos canciones, asi que solo quedaria editar esa pagina, pero como no se como poner de dos columnas te lo dejo a ti ^^u Uh... y como se llamaba la otra cancion que querias que te tradujera? la de Miku que sale como chica neko. Paola Scarlet 03:32 31 ene 2012 (UTC) hola ,si necesitas ayuda avisame Re: Headphone Actor Ya cheque, y si, primero dice 20 segundos (20 byoo/20-Byō/20秒) y luego dice 12 minutos (12 bu/12分), 10 segundos (10 byoo/10-Byō/10秒).y despues 1minuto (1 bu/1分) Puedes ver claramente la diferencia entre segundos(秒) y minutos (分). No por nada vivi mucho tiempo en Japon >_>, ademas de que ya me he escuchado la cancion mas de 3 veces para confirmarlo, gracias a dios que el voicebank de IA es muy claro en pronunciacion. Y creo el video sub no respeto lo que dijo y lo puso a conveniencia. Que se yo... ^^u Paola Scarlet 21:40 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok Gracias por decirme, estaré esperandoEl AT 19:56 25 feb 2012 (UTC)AT Fuera Hola Tengo una misión para ti, Es dura, larga, complicada y de compromiso si decides aceptarla ._. >:D agregame al fecebook xD https://www.facebook.com/Asura.Shinigami Re: Videos Evils Nico LOL! Hello~ Bueno... ahorita precisamente no puedo ver videos en nico =_= Para desgracia mia... pero cuando pueda lo veo, pero, Mothy hasta ahora ha publicado 5 mangas/tomos, uno de ellos es informacion de personajes, los otros son mangas, narran desde la saga evil =w=, la verdad es que mothy en un disco, no recuerdo cual, repartio un libro con escenas especiales, puedes checar las que ya he subido en The Daugther of White & Repulsive Food Eater Conchita, son pocas hojas, pero pues son las que venian, me encanta la de Conchita se ve genialosa... *¬* (pobre Kaito, siempre la pasa mal u.u).... Paola Scarlet 17:46 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Gracias no savia eso Bueno esto va rapido n.n A lo que vengo es a preguntarte por qué borraste los articulos de los vocaloid hagane?? quiero decir que no es tan facil traducir los articulos del idioma original, investigar, y todo eso.. para que alguien salga de la nada y que lo quite como si no hubiera costado trabajo. Y con tu experiencia en wikia seguro ya lo sabes ~~ en realidad esto causa bastante coraje porque realmente una no dedica su tiempo y esfuerzo para que todo eso termine en la basura ¬¬U te lo pido de manera tranquila, de favor no quites lo que no es tuyo porque realmente hacer todo esto me costó. -copyright Biii panqueCka all rights reserved. 18:49 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ok Esto va rapido... Bueno esto va rapido n.n A lo que vengo es a preguntarte por qué borraste los articulos de los vocaloid hagane?? quiero decir que no es tan facil traducir los articulos del idioma original, investigar, y todo eso.. para que alguien salga de la nada y que lo quite como si no hubiera costado trabajo. Y con tu experiencia en wikia seguro ya lo sabes ~~ en realidad esto causa bastante coraje porque realmente una no dedica su tiempo y esfuerzo para que todo eso termine en la basura ¬¬U te lo pido de manera tranquila, de favor no quites lo que no es tuyo porque realmente hacer todo esto me costó. -copyright Biii panqueCka all rights reserved. 18:59 3 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Vocaloids Hagane Aahh ok con eso ya estamos :D y te recomiendo avisar sobre estas cosas a los usuarios para asi evitar malentendidos ¬w¬ Bueno de todos modos gracias por la explicación y suerte con la página n.n Hola y ¿Originales? Hola es un placer conocerte, y conocer a todos los que lean este mensaje. Me encantan los Vocaloid, y he visto muchos videos aunque no se cuales son los originales de cada uno. He visto Romeo y Cindirella he escuchado el de miku pero me encontre uno que me gusto mas, que lo cantan Kagamine rin y len os lo dejo en español, por favor me gustaria que me dieras tu opinion, no sabia donde dejarlo me he creado la cuenta hoy y aun no se manejarme por wikia.Romeo y Cindirella - Kagamine Rin y Len Romeo y Cindirella - Htsune Miku Programas/Tutorial para Subs Hola~ Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, asi que, los programas que utilice para subtitular fueron el Aegisub (Ese lo puedes encontrar en google muy facil, ademas de que es gratuito). Pero como este solo hace subtitulos, necesitas un programa para pegarlos, el cual sera el MeGUI, ese tambien es gratis y puedes encontrarlo facil en google, asi que como el ultimo es muy complicado, ya que, tiene que encondear el video y la musica, pegar subs, etc... este es el tutorial que segui Enjoy! (Hubo algunas cosas que no me salieron a mi, pero solo dire, no les "enquede" o como se escriba, solo saltate ese paso, y al final le das "Autoencode" y listo), pero si, tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga, excepto eso de apretar el boton "enquede". Eso es todo, si tienes dudas pregunta. Aun no se como utilizar al 100 el aegi, cuando encuentre otro tutorial bueno sobre eso te lo paso ^^u Paola Scarlet 22:16 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola :D como has estado mi naru *o* he venido desde el inframundo para hacerte una sugerencia, que tomaremos casi como ley, cada vez que un usuario anonimo cambie información de cualquier articulo, revisa el historial del usuario (Ip) *si tiene 3 cambios o mas mal intencionados puedes bloquear a ese usuario o dejarmelo en mi discución para que yo pueda bloquearlo (cuanto tiempo? lo que creas mejor, si son cosas pequeñas pues 2 mese o asi si no puede ser para siempre bloqueanod las opciones que le permiten crear cuenta y dejar mensajes) *y respecto a los articulos, con que pase una vez es suficiente puedes bloquearlo para dejarlo que solo lo editen registrados :3 eso es todo >.< saluditos chau Asura_Shinigami 23:20 5 jun 2012 (UTC)